PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will serve as the organizational and administrative body of the Yale Cancer Systems Biology Center (Y-CSBC). The Core will received advice from the Internal and External Advisory Boards, based on the membership if the current, standing membership of the Internal and External Advisory Boards of Yale Systems Biology Institute. The Internal Advisory Board will oversee the various aspects of the Administrative Core functions, including the plans for Pilot Projects, interactions between the scientists involved in the Cancer Center work and the plans for changes in the Center Membership. The External Advisory Board will meet with the Core leadership and the Center scientists on an annual basis and provide feedback regarding their performance and future plans. The Boards will also receive feedback from students and postdocs involved in the Center work and will incorporate this feedback into a report following their visit. These meetings will also be used to track and disseminate Y-CSBC outcomes, which include major research findings, publications, and awards. In addition, via these meetings and Y-CSBC progress reports, the Boards will monitor budget reports and prepare for the upcoming year by establishing PSOC faculty interest in research, education and outreach activities. The Administrative Core will solicit feedback on ways to improve the organization and administration of the Y-CSBC via anonymous surveys. Additionally, regular meetings between the leadership of the research projects and cores will be set up to enhance communication among all parts of the Y-CSBC. To help the Y-CSBC grow and become more interconnected, the Administrative Core will hold pilot project grant competitions. Once a pilot project is selected for execution, the applicants will be notified by the Administrative Core Director and given details. The NIH staff will also be notified the details about funded pilot projects.